Ideas para Fanfic
by reic.2410
Summary: Aquí escribiré y subiré las ideas que tenga y pediré su opinión para cambio u otras cosas que deseen. También pueden poner sus ideas que quiera que escriba, mientras que yo acepte hacerlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Mundos rider**

* * *

Hola a todos, soy Reic2410 y estoy aquí para mostrar los mundos para cada rider que he escogido y quien será el rider principal. Sin embargo, no he decidido todos y pido ayuda para tener nuevas ideas así como nombres para los personajes. Además si tienen alguna que me guste más que la que yo tengo lo agradecería mucho.

* * *

01) **Kuuga** =Ranma 1/2 {Ranma Saotome}

02) **Agito** =Omamori Hirami {Amakawa Yuuto}

03) **Ryuk** i= ¿? {¿?}

04) **Faiz** = Sekirei {Sahashi Minato}

05) Bl **ade** =Shinmai Mou no testament {Toujo Basara}

06) **Hibiki** = ¿? {¿?}

07) **Kabuto** =Freezeng {¿?}

08) **Den-O** =Musaigen no Phantom World {Ichijō Haruhiko}

09) **Kiva** = Rosario+Vampire {Kurenai Wataru}

10) **Decade** =Kampfer [Takamia Raito] **Sin cambios**

11) **W** =¿? {¿?}

12) **OOO** = [Es una sorpresa] {Hino Eiji}

13) **Fourze** =Senki Zessho Symphogear {¿?}

14) **Wizard** =Highschool DxD {Hyoudou Issei} **Sin cambios**

15) **Gaim** =Senran Kaguya {Karasuma Yoichi}

16) **Drive** =Infinite Stratos {Orimura Ichika}

17) **Ghost** = Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san {¿?}

18) **Ex-aid** =Hyper dimensional Neptune {¿?}

19) **Build** = Masou Gakuen HxH {Hida Kizuna} **Sin cambios**

20) **Zi-O** = [Decidido, sin cambios y es una sorpresa]

* * *

 **Por favor, si tienen alguna idea de alguna serie, anime o juego que pueda usar, háganmela saber, así como nombres para los personajes principales o cambiar alguna de las ideas por otra que tal vez sea mejor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mundos rider**

* * *

Hola a todos, soy Reic2410 y vengo aquí para mostrar el progreso para ver los mundos rider y puedo decir que hemos avanzado un poco. También es que **99912c /carlosraulhernandezg** me pidió una explicación de ¿por qué elegí esos mundos para los rider y que relación tienen con los protagonistas? Estoy seguro de que muchos también se lo preguntan y por eso vendrá una explicación abajo donde esta cada mundo rider.

* * *

01) **Kuuga** =Ranma 1/2 {Ranma Saotome}

 **Explicación de unión:** El poder de la forma base y final de Kuuga radica en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, cosa que es la especialidad de nuestro protagonista. Ranma también se puede adaptar bastante rápido a usar armas y sabe cómo controlar sus instintos o cambio de estado lo que le dará más control o saber adaptarse a sus formas alternativas. El se viste principalmente de rojo, cosa que también concuerda con la ropa que siempre lleva puesta.

* * *

02) **Agito** =Omamori Hirami {Amakawa Yuuto}

 **Explicación de unión:** Yuuto es descendiente de la familia Amakawa que pertenece a las doce familias asesinas de demonios, cuyo poder es influir poder de luz a cualquier tipo de objeto dándoles gran poder. El poder de Agito fue creado por el supremo señor de la luz. Ambos comparten un poder que proviene de la luz por lo que se repotencian entre sí.

* * *

03) **Ryuk** i= Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple {Shirahama Kenichi}

 **Explicación de unión:** Este es más que nada por una recomendación que hicieron y pienso que combinaría bien con el personaje, pues el rider solo usa las armas cuando las cosas se les dificultan o ve que tendrá la ventaja. Se ve que Ryuki pelea principalmente mano a mano y también que el personaje da cierta esperanza a todos cuando pelea por jamás rendirse, algo que Kenichi a demostrado siempre en sus peleas a pesar de la dificultad.

* * *

04) **Faiz** = Sekirei {Sahashi Minato}

 **Explicación de unión:** Principalmente iba a ser de otro rider, pero ese al ya estar ocupado con uno, quedo este libre y que concuerda mejor. En este mundo, la empresa que dirige el asunto de las Sekirei puede ser enemiga con la empresa enemiga que siempre amenaza a Faiz, y viendo que el rider tiene a una Sekirei consigo, ven esto como una oportunidad de terminarlos de una vez por todas.

* * *

05) **B** l **ade** =Shinmai Mou no testament {Toujo Basara}

 **Explicación de unión:** El rider siempre usa una espada, algo que concuerda con el protagonista. Además, el tema de estos riders son los cuatro protectores de los puntos cardinales de japon, algo que puede concordar con los poderes del clan de los héroes y también con un mundo donde existe lo sobrenatural.

* * *

06) **Hibiki** = Aun no le he decidido.

 **Posibilidades que me dieron y que pensé:**

A. **Kaze no Stigma** : Aquí es un mundo donde existe monstruos que purificar y el elemento principal y más fuerte es el fuego. Aunque se supone que el protagonista no puede usar ese elemento por que no nació con esa afinidad. Puedo hacer que sea a fin con el fuego demoniaco que es opuesto al que el de la familia usa.

B. **Ikkitousen** : Fue una recomendación y no le veo mucha lógica pues aquí son más peleadores mano a mano y la única criatura mitológica que aparece son dragones, pero solo poder y nada más.

* * *

07) **Kabuto** =Freezeng {Tendō Souji}

 **Explicación de unión:** En este mundo, ellos son amenazados por una raza alienígena, algo que puede concordar con la historia del rider. Además, viendo como es el lugar, haremos que la empresa ZECT sea de los buenos y que los rider se ayuden con las chicas para salvar al mundo.

* * *

08) **Den-O** =Musaigen no Phantom World {Ichijou Haruhiko}

 **Explicación de unión:** En este mundo, los [Phantom] son creados por la mente humana a través de su conocimiento o imaginación, además se demostró que algunos de ellos pueden llegar a poseer humanos. Los [Imagin] son seres que crean sus cuerpos a partir de la imagen mental de su contratista y son capaces de poseerlos y ver sus recuerdos. Haruhiko es un chico con una débil condición física y tiene bastante mala suerte siendo un chico desafortunado, cosa que cuadra con Ryotaro.

* * *

09) **Kiva** = Rosario+Vampire {Kurenai Wataru}

 **Explicación de unión:** La imagen de los [Fangire] cuadra más a la de los monstruos, las formas de Kiva son principalmente un Vampiro, hombre lobo, monstruo de agua y un frankestein, cosa que cuadraría en una escuela para monstruos y la chica principal es una vampira que haría pareja perfecta con el caballero del violín.

* * *

10) **Decade** =Kampfer [Takamia Raito]

 **Explicación de unión:** Aquí tenia ganas de hacer una combinación de estos dos y no pensé en otro que no fuera Decade, por que los otros rider de tipo mágico estaban con los puestos tomados y pensé que este podría concordar bien ya que une una guerra que hace otro mundo y de gente que une magia y armas modernas.

* * *

11) **W** =Absoluto Duo {Kokonoe Tooru y Philip}

 **Explicación de unión:** En esta escuela, se centran en criar a sus estudiantes para que se conviertan en la pareja más fuerte, aunque aun no se la razón de eso. El rider es un guerrero dos en uno, por lo que esto solo mejoraría su cooperación y trabajo en equipo volviendo al rider aun más poderoso.

* * *

12) **OOO** = [Es una sorpresa] {Hino Shinji}

 **Explicación de unión:** Este, a pesar de que es una sorpresa, diré que la historia con la que pienso unir tiene relación a las emociones, por lo que con esto hará que a la gente sea mejores al ver lo que han hecho sus deseos y se esfuercen en cambiar o conseguir sus objetivos de una manera más digna. También tendrán el poder de apoyar al protagonista y esta relacionado con la magia.

* * *

13) **Fourze** =Senki Zessho Symphogear {¿?}

 **Explicación de unión:** En este mundo, la gente es atacada por unos monstruos que se cree de origen alienígena. Las chicas en si son muy solitarias al principio, pero después se nota que crean una increíble amistad. Fourze alentará esto y abrirá más los corazones de ellas en hacer amistades y su poder cósmico puede cuadrar de cierta forma en la historia. El anime se puede decir que se sentra en la fuerte amistad y trabajo en equipo, algo que este rider puede estar relacionado.

* * *

14) **Wizard** =Highschool DxD {Hyoudou Issei}

 **Explicación de unión:** En este mundo, lo sobrenatural existe cuadrando con el aspecto de los monstruos que son solamente criaturas mitológicas. El rider tiene adentro una de esas creaturas siendo un dragón cuadrando con el protagonista original que tiene a un dragón rojo.

* * *

15) **Gaim** =Senran Kaguya {Oda Nagata}

 **Explicación de unión:** Que puedo decir de esto, quiero crear una historia donde aparezca los Kamen rider y que mejor que un rider samurái en un mundo donde existen ninjas. Además, cambiare el nombre del protagonista a este. Vi un fic usando a este y me gusto, lo quiero usar para hacer que la historia tenga sentido y sea del tipo irónico.

* * *

16) **Drive** =Infinite Stratos {Orimura Ichika}

 **Explicación de unión:** Vi un fanfic donde están unidos estos dos y me gusto. Por lo tanto, quería intentar lo mismo a mi manera. Además, es un mundo donde existe alta tecnología y aquí podría hacer a Ichika de casi la misma manera que como lo hizo el del fic que me gusto.

* * *

17) **Ghost** = Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san {Fuyusora Kobarashi}

 **Explicación de unión:** Un fantasma en un mundo donde ellos están mayormente e incluso la chica principal también es un fantasma. Yo creo que esto cuadra. Además, que aquí que el protagonista nazca en un templo y allá aprendidos artes de exorcismo para que no sufra tanto como en la historia original.

* * *

18) **Ex-aid** =Hyper dimensional Neptune {Kōsaka Emu}

 **Explicación de unión:** Que se puede decir aquí. Un mundo de juego y unos riders en temas de videojuegos. Simple ¿no?

* * *

19) **Build** = Masou Gakuen HxH {Hida Kizuna}

 **Explicación de unión:** Es un mundo donde hay alta tecnología e interacción entre dos mundos, algo que tendrá que ver en el futuro. Además, ahora el protagonista es tan inteligente como el resto de su familia. También creo que la historia y el anime concuerdan de forma natural.

* * *

20) **Zi-O** = [Decidido, sin cambios y es una sorpresa]

 **Explicación de unión:** Aquí tengo una idea especial que aun no mostrare, pero es de un anime que realmente me gusta y quiero hacer que el protagonista sea el heredero de los poderes riders. Además, uniré una tercera historia aquí por que hace tiempo quiero hacer una historia con ella.

* * *

 **Gracias por leerlo y esperen mis próximos capítulos he historias. También opinen y si creen que tienen una idea mejor para otra historia o anime con cual unir a un Kamen rider, háganmela saber y yo considerare si voy a hacerlo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mundos rider 3 y nuevas ideas de Fics**

* * *

Hola a todos, he vuelto en esto para reformatear algunos mundos.

 **01)** **Kuuga** =Ranma 1/2 {Ranma Saotome}

 **Explicación de unión:** El poder de la forma base y final de Kuuga radica en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, cosa que es la especialidad de nuestro protagonista. Ranma también se puede adaptar bastante rápido a usar armas y sabe cómo controlar sus instintos o cambio de estado lo que le dará más control o saber adaptarse a sus formas alternativas. El se viste principalmente de rojo, cosa que también concuerda con la ropa que siempre lleva puesta.

 **02)** **Agito** =Omamori Hirami {Amakawa Yuuto}

 **Explicación de unión:** Yuuto es descendiente de la familia Amakawa que pertenece a las doce familias asesinas de demonios, cuyo poder es influir poder de luz a cualquier tipo de objeto dándoles gran poder. El poder de Agito fue creado por el supremo señor de la luz. Ambos comparten un poder que proviene de la luz por lo que se repotencian entre sí.

 **03)** **Ryuk** i= Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple {Shirahama Kenichi}

 **Explicación de unión:** Este es más que nada por una recomendación que hicieron y pienso que combinaría bien con el personaje, pues el rider solo usa las armas cuando las cosas se les dificultan o ve que tendrá la ventaja. Se ve que Ryuki pelea principalmente mano a mano y también que el personaje da cierta esperanza a todos cuando pelea por jamás rendirse, algo que Kenichi a demostrado siempre en sus peleas a pesar de la dificultad.

 **04)** **Faiz** = Sekirei {Sahashi Minato}

 **Explicación de unión:** En este mundo, la empresa que dirige el asunto de las Sekirei puede ser enemiga con la empresa enemiga que siempre amenaza a Faiz, y viendo que el rider tiene a una Sekirei consigo, ven esto como una oportunidad de terminarlos de una vez por todas.

 **05)** **B** l **ade** =Shinmai Mou no testament {Toujo Basara}

 **Explicación de unión:** El rider siempre usa una espada, algo que concuerda con el protagonista. Además, el tema de estos riders son los cuatro protectores de los puntos cardinales de japon, algo que puede concordar con los poderes del clan de los héroes y también con un mundo donde existe lo sobrenatural.

 **06)** **Hibiki** = Kaze no Stigma {Kazuma Kannagi}

 **Explicación de unión:** Aquí es un mundo donde existe monstruos que purificar y el elemento principal y más fuerte es el fuego. Aunque se supone que el protagonista no puede usar ese elemento por que no nació con esa afinidad. Puedo hacer que sea a fin con el fuego demoniaco que es opuesto al que el de la familia usa.

 **07)** **Kabuto** =Freezeng {Tendō Souji}

 **Explicación de unión:** En este mundo, ellos son amenazados por una raza alienígena, algo que puede concordar con la historia del rider. Además, viendo como es el lugar, haremos que la empresa ZECT sea de los buenos y que los rider se ayuden con las chicas para salvar al mundo.

 **08)** **Den-O** =Musaigen no Phantom World {Ichijou Haruhiko}

 **Explicación de unión:** En este mundo, los [Phantom] son creados por la mente humana a través de su conocimiento o imaginación, además se demostró que algunos de ellos pueden llegar a poseer humanos. Los [Imagin] son seres que crean sus cuerpos a partir de la imagen mental de su contratista y son capaces de poseerlos y ver sus recuerdos. Haruhiko es un chico con una débil condición física y tiene bastante mala suerte siendo un chico desafortunado, cosa que cuadra con Ryotaro.

09) **Kiva** = Rosario+Vampire {Kurenai Wataru}

 **Explicación de unión:** La imagen de los [Fangire] cuadra más a la de los monstruos, las formas de Kiva son principalmente un Vampiro, hombre lobo, monstruo de agua y un frankestein, cosa que cuadraría en una escuela para monstruos y la chica principal es una vampira que haría pareja perfecta con el caballero del violín.

10) **Decade** =Kampfer [Takamia Raito]

 **Explicación de unión:** Aquí tenia ganas de hacer una combinación de estos dos y no pensé en otro que no fuera Decade, por que los otros rider de tipo mágico estaban con los puestos tomados y pensé que este podría concordar bien ya que une una guerra que hace otro mundo y de gente que une magia y armas modernas.

11) **W** =Absoluto Duo {Kokonoe Tooru y Philip}

 **Explicación de unión:** En esta escuela, se centran en criar a sus estudiantes para que se conviertan en la pareja más fuerte, aunque aun no se la razón de eso. El rider es un guerrero dos en uno, por lo que esto solo mejoraría su cooperación y trabajo en equipo volviendo al rider aún más poderoso.

12) **OOO** = [Club Winx] {Hino Shinji}

 **Explicación de unión:** La razón de esto es que el poder de OOO fue creado por magia y esta relacionado a las emociones humanas, la cual es el deseo. Las Winx pueden interferir en las emociones de las personas para ayudarlos. Por ejemplo, ellas pueden ayudar a la persona a ver que esta cometiendo un error al dejarse llevar por su deseo y que esta perdiendo de vista lo más importante.

13) **Fourze** =Senki Zessho Symphogear {¿?}

 **Explicación de unión:** En este mundo, la gente es atacada por unos monstruos que se cree de origen alienígena. Las chicas en si son muy solitarias al principio, pero después se nota que crean una increíble amistad. Fourze alentará esto y abrirá más los corazones de ellas en hacer amistades y su poder cósmico puede cuadrar de cierta forma en la historia. El anime se puede decir que se sentra en la fuerte amistad y trabajo en equipo, algo que este rider puede estar relacionado.

14) **Wizard** =Highschool DxD {Hyoudou Issei}

 **Explicación de unión:** En este mundo, lo sobrenatural existe cuadrando con el aspecto de los monstruos que son solamente criaturas mitológicas. El rider tiene adentro una de esas creaturas siendo un dragón cuadrando con el protagonista original que tiene a un dragón rojo.

15) **Gaim** = Koihime Musou {Touhou Kazuki}

 **Explicación de unión:** La historia se lleva a cabo en el mundo del pasado en la era de los tres reinos donde había una guerra para dominar china. Me leí una historia de Kamen rider con este anime y me gusto mucho, así que pensé hacer de este su nuevo mundo. A parte, que el tema de los rider que son guerreros en armadura con tema como de samurias o caballeros le viene bien a este anime.

16) **Drive** =Infinite Stratos {Orimura Ichika}

 **Explicación de unión:** Vi un fanfic donde están unidos estos dos y me gusto. Por lo tanto, quería intentar lo mismo a mi manera. Además, es un mundo donde existe alta tecnología y aquí podría hacer a Ichika de casi la misma manera que como lo hizo el del fic que me gusto.

17) **Ghost** = Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san {Fuyusora Kobarashi}

 **Explicación de unión:** Un fantasma en un mundo donde ellos están mayormente e incluso la chica principal también es un fantasma. Yo creo que esto cuadra. Además, que aquí que el protagonista nazca en un templo y allá aprendidos artes de exorcismo para que no sufra tanto como en la historia original.

18) **Exaid** =Hyper dimensional Neptune {Kōsaka Emu}

 **Explicación de unión:** Que se puede decir aquí. Un mundo de juego y unos riders en temas de videojuegos. Simple ¿no?

19) **Build** = Masou Gakuen HxH {Hida Kizuna}

 **Explicación de unión:** Es un mundo donde hay alta tecnología e interacción entre dos mundos, algo que tendrá que ver en el futuro. Además, ahora el protagonista es tan inteligente como el resto de su familia. También creo que la historia y el anime concuerdan de forma natural.

20) **Zi-O** = [Decidido, sin cambios y es una sorpresa]

 **Explicación de unión:** Aquí tengo una idea especial que aun no mostrare, pero es de un anime que realmente me gusta y quiero hacer que el protagonista sea el heredero de los poderes riders. Además, uniré una tercera historia aquí por que hace tiempo quiero hacer una historia con ella.

* * *

 **Rider del futuro**

 **Shinobi** = Senran Kagura {Kagura Rentaro}

 **Explicación de unión:** Un rider ninja donde los ninjas existen y protegen al mundo bajo las sombras. Creo que no debo comentar mucho sobre este

 **Quiz** = Baka to Test {Douan Mondo}

 **Explicación de unión:** Quiz es un rider que se basa en la sabiduría y en este anime, se hacen batallas con creaturas cibernéticas convocadas cuyo poder se refleja en tus notas. En otras palabras, tus calificaciones deciden tu poder.

 **Kikai** = ¿? {Makina Rento}

No tengo idea de que anime usar para este rider, pero me gustaría que fuera un anime futurista donde pueda poner como Rento es un robot que fue enviado a ese mundo para detener la amenaza robótica que quiere invadir un nuevo mundo o tal vez que Rento fue enviado al pasado para detener a unos robots que quieren cambiar el pasado para así regir el mundo, donde las maquinas gobiernen.

* * *

 **Mundos Ultraman**

Tambien soy un fan de Ultraman, aunque solo me vi Tiga, un poco de Cosmos, nexus, max. Me vi completo Mebuis, aunque sin subtitulos. Y me he visto desde Ginga hasta RB de forma completa. Estos son pocos fic los que tengo planeados y creo que serían buenos.

Ultraman Ginga= ¿?

Ultraman X= Unlimited Fafnir.

Ultraman Orb= My Little Pony Equestria Girls

Ultraman Geed= My Little Pony (Mucho después de recuperar la corona y antes de fundar la escuela de la amistad. Además, ellas tendrán una apariencia más humana, pero seguirán siendo ponis.)

Ultraman RB= ¿?

* * *

 **Nuevas ideas de Fics**

 **Akame ga Destroy** = Yuuto obtiene el nuevo Decade Driver de una tienda de juguetes y tiene las otras cartas de Decade del viejo cinturón que tiene. Este cae al mundo de Akame ga Kill y se une a Night Raid donde ayudara a detener al imperio. **[Akagame ga Kill con Kamen rider Decade]**

 **Justicia omniversal** = Ben, Gwen, Kevin y Rock son los últimos sobrevivientes de la tierra. Esta fue atacada por Vilgax quien escapo en un agujero de gusano que lo llevo a otro mundo junto a los enemigos de Ben. Ahora, estos 4 jovenes héroes lo seguirán para impedir que cause más perdidas junto a un grupo de jóvenes héroes. **[Justicia joven con Ben 10]**

 **Kenja no Build** = Luego de que la nueva tierra fuera creada, Katsuragi Takume desaparece, pero ¿qué pasaría que si en vez de desaparecer, su ser es reencarnado en otro mundo? Ahora con su nuevo nombre, Shin Walfor, tendrá que detener las amenzas de los demonios con el poder de Build y sus nuevos amigos. **[Kenja no Mago con Kamen rider Build]**

 **Un saiyayin en Gensokyo** = Luego de derrotar a los dragones malignos, Goku es enviado y entrena en el planeta de Bills por varios años hasta tener 20 años físicamente. Whis le recomienda que para volverse más fuerte y tener nuevas habilidades, vaya a un nuevo mundo donde pueda aprender varias cosas y haga algo con su vida que no sea solo entrenar. Con eso, Goku es enviado a Gensokyo donde conocera bellas, pero poderosas chicas. **[Dragon ball con Touhou Project]**

 **To love-10** = Azmutt envía un omnitrix al planeta tierra del universo de To love-ru por recomendación de Paradox, quien dice que será necesario. Ahí, Yuuki rito encuentra el omnitrix y cambiara la historia donde el será un joven más maduro y que protegerá su planeta de las amenazas, aunque tendrá que lidear con los que perturben su vida diaria. **[Ben 10 con To love ru]**

 **Quartzer Winx** = Yuuto llega al mundo de las Winx donde todos sus relojes se volvieron reales y ve que llego a un mundo de un programa para niñas. Este ve que hay Another rider y decide ayudar. Ahora, el junto a las Winx detendrán las amenazas mientras enfrentan a Darksaid y a Valtor. **[Club Winx con Kamen rider ZI-O]**

 **Fairy Kibou** = Yuuto es llevado al mundo de Fairy tail junto a su hermana menor. Ahora posee los poderes de Wizard y con ellos hará misiones para sobrevivir en este nuevo mundo y proteger a su hermana junto a sus seres queridos. **[Fairy tail con Kamen rider Wizard]**

 **Hyakuren no Faiz** = A parte de ser llevado a la época antes del nacimiento de jesus con su uniforme y su teléfono cecular, también es llavado ahí con sus cosas de Faiz. Ahora, Suoh Yuuto usara su nuevo poder para proteger a su clan que lo acogio cuando llego. **[Hyakuren no Haou to Seiyaku no Valkyria con kamen rider Faiz]**

 **Hyakka Ryouran, Gaim no road** = Yuuto termina en el mundo de Hyakka Ryouran con los poderes de Gaim, ahora deberá luchar contra las amenazas con su nuevo poder. **[Hyakka Ryouran con kamen rider Gaim]**

 **Kaigan Amaenaideyo!** = Yuuto, de alguna manera, termino en el mundo de un anime donde fue asesinado al llegar, pero un Eyecon entra en el y lo vuelve un fantasma. Ahora debe encontrar los 15 eyecon heroicos si quiere volver a la vida y debe vivir en un templo budista donde las chicas lo ayudaran.[ **Amaenaideyo! con kamen rider Ghost]**

 **Kantai Rex** = Luego de salvar al mundo y sanar a todos los EVOS, la vida de Rex se volvió más pacifica, lo cual lo aburria. Un dia descubrió que van kleiss planeaba algo y fue tras el. Pero hacer eso lo succiono a él junto a van kleiss y sus secuaces por un agujero de gusano que creo brecha. Gracias a eso, Rex cayo a un nuevo mundo donde ve que están en problemas por creaturas acuáticas. Ahora deberá ayudarlas para salvar a ese mundo, cosa que ya es una cosa de su vida diaria. **[Kantai Collection con Generador Rex]**

* * *

 **Si alguno quiere que publique alguno de ellos o que avanza en otro más rápido, avíseme y yo veré si puedo hacerlo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mundo riders y nombres riders**

* * *

Hola a todos, les traigo la actualización de ideas fics, donde están escritos los 20 mundos principales de los Hesei riders. Aquí me gustaría escuchar sugerencias así como nombres para los rides que entraran. Cambien si tienen la idea para un nuevo Kamen rider, entonces pónganlo junto al tema y poderes que se supone que tiene ademas un nombre para el personaje

* * *

 **1° Generación (Ranma ½ X Kamen rider Kuuga)**

 **Nombre de la historia: Kuuga ½**

 **Sinopsis:** Tras conocer a un hombre, Ranma por fin abre los ojos y ve que su vida no fue nada más que un objeto para su padre o cualquier otra persona que termina culpándolo y dándole la carga de solucionar los problemas. Con esto, él decide abandonar su vieja vida en Nerima y conseguir una nueva en otra parte. Sin embargo, en su nuevo hogar tendrá que defender a las personas con un nuevo poder y nuevas amigas.

Kuuga= Saotome Ranma

* * *

 **2° Generación (Omamori no Hirami X Kamen rider Agito)**

 **Nombre: Omamori no Agito**

 **Sinopsis:** Yuuto perdió la memoria por un año antes de ser encontrado por su amiga de la infacia y recuperando parte de sus recuerdos. Volviendo a sus días normales, por así decirlo. Ahora, tras cumplir los 16 años, monstruos vienen a matarlo por el poder que heredo de su familia, pero no esperan que tenga otro poder asociado a la luz y que debe enfrentar creaturas cuya existencia y objetivos son desconocidos.

Agito= Amakawa Yuuto

G3

Gills

G4

* * *

 **3° Generación (Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Kenichi X Kamen rider Ryuki)**

 **Nombre: Ryuki, saikyo no rider mirar world**

 **Sinopsis:** Tras graduarse de la escuela, Keniche se metio en algo grande, en una guerra que se realiza en el otro lado de los espejos. Tras ser escogido por un dragón y hacer un contrato con él, ahora debe usar sus nuevos poderes para detener una invasión de un malvado ser y al mismo tiempo, mantenerse fuerte ante los oponentes rider que tendrá.

Ryuki= Shirahama Kenichi

Knight

Scissors

Zolda

Raia

Gai=Chiaki Yuma

Ouja=Kitsukawa Shōgo

Odin= Asamiya Ryuto

Tiger=Tanimoto Natsu

Imperer=Kugenin Hibiki

Alternative

Femme=Fūrinji Miu

Verde

Ryuga

* * *

 **4° Generación (Sekirei X Kamen rider Faiz)**

 **Nombre: Sekirei no Faiz**

 **Sinopsis:** Sahashi Minato va a una ciudad en busca de un lugar donde pueda estar seguro, sin embargo, una chica le cae encima dando comienzo a una vida llena de mucha emoción. Ahora, va a tener que cargar con el experimento Sekirei y detener a unos monstruos que se la pasan matando gente. Pero estará bien, pues tiene el equipo para hacerle frente a estos problemas.

Faiz= Sahashi Minato

Kaixa

Delta

Psyga

Orga

* * *

 **5° Generación (Shinmai Maō no Testament X Kamen rider Blade)**

 **Nombre: Shinmai maou no Blade.**

 **Sinopsis:** Toujo Basara se le es encomendado un nuevo deber tras encontrarse a alguien luego de un año de haber sido expulsado de su clan. Ahora deberá re-sellar a unos monstruos y proteger a su familias de las amenazas que perturban su vida.

Blade= Toujo Basara

Garren

Chalice=Takigawa Yahiro

Leangle=Hayase Takashi

Glaive

Larc

Lance

* * *

 **6° Generación (Kaze no Stigma X Kamen rider Hibiki)**

 **Nombre: Hino no Oni**

 **Sinopsis:** Kasuma, luego de ser expulsado de la familia Kannagi por su propio padre, conoce a un hombre que cambia su vida. Luego de que el muriera en un accidente, el toma su lugar para detener a Youmas y a Makamou. Ahora a tomado el nombre de su maestro que también fue como un padre para él. Ahora el es…Hibiki.

Hibiki=Yagami Kazuma

Ibuki

Todoroki

Zanki

Danki

Sabaki

Eiki

Shuki

Akira

Kyoki= Kannagi Ren

* * *

 **7° Generación (Freezing X Kamen rider Kabuto)**

 **Nombre: Clock Freezing**

 **Sinopsis:** La Tierra está en medio de una guerra con aliens extra-dimensionales llamados Nova, pero también han llegado alienigenas que pueden adoptar la apariencias de personas y hasta ir a super velocidad al evolucionar. Las Pandoras no son suficientes para hacerles frente, por lo que se han integrado guerreros que pueden hacerles frente tan bien como a esas chicas o incluso mejor.

Kabuto= Tendou Souji

Gatack

TheBee

Drake

Sasword

KickHopper

PunchHopper

Dark Kabuto

Hercus

Ketaros

Caucasus

* * *

 **8° Generación (Musaigen no Phantom World X Kamen rider Den-O)**

 **Nombre: Musaigen no Imagin World**

 **Sinopsis:** Tras ir a buscar a una posible miembro para su grupo, Haruhiko es poseido por una nueva clase de creatura que viene del futuro y se descubrió que el tiene un rasgo especial para convertirse en un guerrero para enfrentarlos, pero si débil capacidad atlética se lo hace dificil. Sin embargo, el monstruo que lo poseyó puede usar ese poder de mejor manera mientras ocupa su cuerpo.

Den-O= Ichijou Haruhiko

Zeronos

Gaoh

Nega Den-O= Negataros

New Den-O

* * *

 **9° Generación (Rosario + Vampire X Kamen rider Kiva)**

 **Nombre: Kiva + Vampire**

 **Sinopsis:** Un chico tiene que asistir a una escuela donde asisten monstruos. Allí se meterá en muchas peleas y en problemas, pero tiene la ayuda de unas chicas monstruo que estarán a su lado para apoyarlo. Ademas, el posee su propio poder que ira creciendo hasta desarrollarse por completo y cumplir su destino. Ser un rey. Vean a Kamen rider Kiva en la Academia Yokai.

Kiva= Kurenai Wataru

Ixa= Nago Keisuke

Saga=

Dark Kiva=

Rey=

Arc=

Kivala= Akashiya Moka

* * *

 **10° Generación (Kampfer X Kamen rider Decade)**

 **Nombre: Decade, So Kamfer Hakaisha no world**

 **Sinopsis:** Un chico despertó encontrándose con un extraño muñeco parlante le que dijo que ahora estaría en una batalla que se conformaba entre azules y rojos, pero que los participantes eran todas mujeres por lo cual el seria transformado en una. Sin embargo, en ves de transformarse en mujer este adquirió un cinturón que lo transforma en un guerrero que puede transformarse en otros guerreros.

Decade= Takamia Raito

Diend= Kumon Kaito

* * *

 **11° Generación (Absolute Duo X Kamen rider W)**

 **Nombre:**

 **Sinopsis:**

Double= Kokonoe Tooru y Philip

Accel=

Skull=

Eternal=

* * *

 **12° Generación (Club Winx X Kamen rider OOO)**

 **Nombre: Club OOO**

 **Sinopsis:** Los especialistas mueren después de proteger a Winx del último ataque de Valtor. Sin embargo, sus almas seguían intactas y Faragonda las reencarna en un niño en el pasado, pero lo que ella no sabia es que ese niño se convertiría en el heredero de un poder de hace 800 años. Ahora, el junto a las Winx tendrán que enfrentar las amenazas que surgen en la tierra.

OOO= Hino Shinji

Birth=

Poseidon=

* * *

 **13° Generación (Senki Zesshou Symphogear X Kamen rider Fourze)**

 **Nombre: Uchū no uta**

 **Sinopsis:** Creaturas llamadas Noise atacan a la gente y nada puede detenerlos excepto unas reliquias que permiten derrotarlos y solo chicas pueden usarlos, pero ahora entra un nuevo guerrero con poderes del mismo cosmos para ayudar a estas chicas y tendra el objetivo de convertirse en el amigo de todos.

Fourze= Takaharu

Meteor=

Nadeshiko=

* * *

 **14° Generación (HighSchool DXD X Kamen rider Wizard)**

 **Nombre: Kibou DxD**

 **Sinopsis:** [Phantom]. Entidades de magia que nacieron de las [Gate] tras que cayeran en la desesperación. Monstruos que matan a la gente quitándoles su esperanza. El único que puede detenerlos es un chico que usa magia. Sin embargo, no estará solo. Pues tras encontrarse con una pelirroja demonio, este se unió a su grupo y juntos darán esperanza a las personas. Él es Wizard.

Wizard= Hyuoduo Issei

Beast=

Vanished= Vali Lucifer

Wiseman=

Mage=

Sorcerer=

* * *

 **15° Generación (koihime†musō X Kamen rider Gaim)**

 **Nombre: Koihime no sengoku Gaim**

 **Sinopsis:** Hace dos mil años en china, se contaba que del cielo caerían 8 guerreros celestiales que salvarían China, pero solo uno de ellos seria el mensajero del cielo quien unificaria toda chica. Ocho chicos de la edad moderna cayeron a ese mundo con el poder de los frutos de Hellheim y Senguku Driver.

Gaim= Miyamoto Kazuki

Baron= Sasaki Tsuyoshi

Ryugen= Nishimura Daiki

Zangetsu= Nishimura Masaru

Gridon=

Kurokage=

Bravo=

Knuckle= Daisuke

Mars=

Kamuro=

Jam=

Fifteen=

Idunn=

Saber=

Duke=

Sigurd=

Marika=

Tyrant=

Bujin Gaim

* * *

 **16° Generación (Infinite Stratos X Kamen rider Drive)**

 **Nombre: Infinite Drive**

 **Sinopsis:** En el año 2064, la humanidad a avanzado y desarrollado trajes de combate que solo mujeres pueden usar, sin embargo, alguien revivio una amenaza que puso en peligro a todo el mundo. Ichika, el único hombre que puede usar un IS, se convierte en el nuevo conductor del poder que derroto a este mal, tomando ahora el volante.

Drive= Orimura Ichica

Mach= Shijima Mitsuki

Chaser=Chaser

Gold Drive=

Lupan=

Heart= Heart

Brain= Brain

* * *

 **17° Generación (Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san X Kamen rider Ghost)**

 **Nombre: Yuragi sou no Ghost-san**

 **Sinopsis:** En Yuragi sou hay un fantasma que a asustado a todos, pero resulta que es una buena chica mal entendida. Ahora, un chico a llegado y se quedara en la misma habitación que ella, donde el la ayudara con los poderes de los espíritus heroicos.

Ghost= Fuyusora Kobarashi

Specter= Fukami Sasuke

Necrom= Kokoro Asuto

Dark Ghost=

Dark Specter=

* * *

 **18° Generación (Hyperdimension Neptunia X Kamen rider Ex-Aid)**

 **Nombre: Hyper dimensional no Gamer Ex-Aid**

 **Sinopsis:** Un nuevo tipo de virus ha surgido y afecta a la vida de las personas, para remediarlo, se creo un sistema en base de juegos que puede combatirlos, pero un mundo de jeugos empezó a interactuar con su mundo y diosas ayudaran a estos guerreros y al mismo tiempo, estos los ayudan a ellas.

Ex-Aid= Nagami Katsuo

Brave= Kagami Hiiro

Snipe= Hanaya Taiga

Lazer= Kujo Kiriya

Genm= Dan Kuroto

Para-DX= Parado

Poppy= Compa

Cronus= Dan Masamune

Fuma= Nagumo Kagenari

* * *

 **19° Generación (Masou Gakuen HxH X Kamen rider Build)**

 **Nombre: Masou Gakuen Build HxH**

 **Sinopsis:** Hace 15 años, el mundo fue invadido por invasores de otro mundo y 5 años después de eso, se encontró un artefacto alienigena el cual creo un gran desastre. Ante estos dos eventos, la humanidad cayo y ahora depende de unos jóvenes recuperar el mundo perdido y reconstruirlo. Sigue a Kizuna y a su equipo a enfrentar estas amenazas, sigue a Kamen rider Build.

Build= Hida Kizuna

Cross-Z= Banjo Ryuga

Grease= Sawatari Kunio

Rogue= Himuro Gentoku

Evol= Evoluto

MadRogue= Utsumi Nariaki

Blood= Ino Kengo

Killbus=Killbus

* * *

 **20° Generación (Date a Live X Kamen rider ZI-O)**

 **Nombre: Date a Quartzer**

 **Sinopsis:** Un gran desastre ocurrió hace treinta años y ahora un chico tendrá que solucionarlo enamorando a unas chicas muy poderosas para sellar sus poderes. Pero también, para salvar al mundo, deberá convertirse en un rey con el poder de los Hesei rider. Para lograrlo, usara la ayuda de sus nuevos amigos. Itsuka Shidou se convertirá en el rey de todo el tiempo. En Kamen rider ZI-O.

ZI-O= Itsuka Shidou

Geiz= Myokoin Geiz

Woz= Woz

Barx= Jogen

Zonjis= Kagen

Zamanos=

* * *

 **1°Rider del futuro (Senran Kagura X Kamen rider Shinobi)**

 **Nombre: Senran Shinobi**

 **Sinopsis:** Antiguamente, existía un mal que quería gobernar al mundo. Sin embargo, 6 ninjas se pusieron en su camino para detenerlo, donde ganaron al sellar a este mal. Ahora, en la era moderna, ese mal fue liberado y 6 jóvenes han heredado los poderes de esos héroes y lucharan junto a unos grupos de chicas para detener la amenaza liberada. Sigue a Kamen rider Shinobi en su viaje.

Shinobi= Kagura Rentaro

Hattari= Konjo Isamichi

Sasori=

Slash=

Bakuha=

Slader

* * *

 **2°Rider del futuro (Baka to Test X Kamen rider Quiz)**

 **Nombre: Quiz to Test**

 **Sinopsis:** Por haber ayudado a alguien, Mondo ahora debe ir al salón que es para idiotas a pesar de ser el más inteligente de la escuela y tendrá que sobrepasar muchas pruebas para sobrevivir en ese salón y conseguir uno mejor. A parte de eso, tendrá que protegerla de creaturas que estan sedienta de conocimientos de las personas. El es Kamen rider Quiz.

Quiz= Douan Mondo

Otros rider y tema

* * *

 **3°Rider del futuro (Plastic memori X Kamen rider Kikai)**

 **Nombre: Kikai memiri X**

 **Sinopsis:**

Kikai= Makina Rento

Otros rider y tema

* * *

 **4°Rider del futuro (Gakusen Toshi Asterisk X Kamen rider Ginga)**

 **Nombre: Gakusen toshi Galaxy Arterisk**

 **Sinopsis:** Luego de que Kamen rider Ginga fuera derrotado por ZI-O, Geiz y Woz, los restos de su poder cayo en un chico que acaba de ingresar en una nueva escuela y ahora tendrá que usarlo para superar las amenazas que rondan en su vida. Sigue a Amagiri Hayato como un nuevo Ginga, el cual se ve distento al original. **(NT: Voy a hacer un nuevo diseño para este rider porque sinceramente no me gusta como se ve. Tal vez parte de su apariencia la use para una super forma o forma final.)**

Ginga= Amagiri Ayato

Otros rider y tema


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Estoy de regreso!**

* * *

Hola a todos mis seguidores, les aviso que he regresado tras terminar de dar todos mis exámenes y recibir mis notas.

Primero que nada, quiero decir que, ¡Pase todos mis ramos! Aunque algunos los pase a penas, ¡El resto lo pase con más de un 6, donde la nota máxima es un 7! ¡MIS ESFUERZOS FUERON RECOMPENSADOS!

Segundo: Aunque ya me dieron todas mis notas, aun no termino mi carrera. Me falta hacer la "Práctica profesional", donde tengo que encontrar un lugar donde me acepten y trabajar por lo menos 2 meses. Sin embargo, por los atentados que ha habido en mi país, en vez de querer recibir gente, las empresas u otros lugares de trabajo están echando gente. Mi primo ha estado 2 meses buscando practica, ¡Y aun no encuentra ninguna!

En todo caso, dejando el asunto de la practica a un lado, ya estoy libre para seguir con las historias. Aun no termino los caps de ninguna de mis historias actuales, pero tengo algunas nuevas listas.

Primera historia nueva terminada: "Un rider en Gensokyo". Aquí un Yuuto bastante único llego a Gensokyo de Touhou Project, donde vivira nuevas aventuras tratando de vivir una vida pacifica, pero la tendrá difícil dado todos los atentados que este mundo tiene. Sin embargo, tiene un poder con el cual puede hacer frente a cual quier situación: [Yuuto: ¿Quién soy? Solo un chico normal que andaba de paso. Recuerdalo.]

Segunda historia nueva: "Symphone Zero One". Yuuto termina en un nuevo mundo con criaturas que no pueden ser asesinadas sin usar una reliquia. Sin embargo, tiene el [Zero One Driver] para luchar. Ahora esta unido a una agencia secreta con nuevas amigas para luchar contra las criaturas que matan humanos con solo tocarlos. Ahora el es Zero One.

Esas son las dos historias que tengo listas dado que me sentía inspirado.

Ahora, se me ocurrió otra idea en la cual estoy motivado, pero estoy dentro de un paradigma, pues la idea que tengo esta dividida en dos opciones.

Esta idea es un cross de Boku no Hero Academy con Ben 10. Algo que ya se ha hecho, pero es muy buena unión. Sin embargo, se me ocurrió dos formas de hacerla y quiero dejarlo a votación a ustedes para ver cual hacer.

* * *

 **Primera opción** : Como en cualquier historia, Izuku recibe un Omnitrix para usarlo con el fin de convertirse en héroe. Con él junto al poder que recibió de All Might, va a enfrentar las amenazas que vienen a su vida y lograr convertirse en el mejor héroe del mundo.

 **Segunda opción** : En una de las tantas realidades de Boku no hero academy, existe una en donde Midoriya Izuku no existe, por lo cual muchas cosas cambiaran…para peor. Al ver esto, Paradox decide intervenir de alguna manera, pero no puede lograr hacer que exista un Midoriya Izuku en ese mundo. A parte de eso, Eon ha venido a esa dimensión para conquistarla sin ayuda de nadie, pues aprendió a no colaborar con nadie más que en si mismo luego de sus últimas experiencias. Con tal crisis, el caminante del tiempo decide traer un héroe que podrá manejar la situación, pero no será Ben Tennyson, sino su hijo Ken, quien vivirá por 4 años en ese mundo antes de ingresar a la escuela U.A. para héroes, donde conocerá nuevos amigos mientras se entrena para ser un gran héroe.

* * *

Eso sería, decidan cual de esas dos opciones quieren que haga y yo la escribiré, pues me gustaría cambiar un poco el ámbito de estar haciendo siempre Kamen rider.

Hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

**Consulta**

* * *

Hola a todos, aquí Reic.2410.

Hoy vengo a hacer una consulta a todos ustedes y quiero que respondan honestamente.

¿Creen que debería sacar los elementos de My Little Pony de mi fic de Date a Live?

Sinceramente, me esta costando más trabajo escribirlo al tener que agregarlos y poner sus dialogos, por lo que si los saco, podre escribir a mayor velocidad.

A parte de eso, he visto que hay algunos que le disgusta que los pusiera y me dicen que los saque. En realidad, he recibido quejas.

Es por eso que les pregunto si quieren que los saque o no, aunque creo que seria mejor que los sacara para que les pueda traer los caps de manera más rápida.

Respondanme por favor lo antes posible.

Por cierto, casi termino el cap de Quartzer Winx, por lo que sean pacientes. Entre NeoFairyTail y yo lo estamos haciendo bastante largo para poder terminar nuestra unión en este cap y que pueda volver a escribir por mi mismo los siguientes.

Las demás historias también están avanzando, donde quiero tratar de actualizar de la historias más antigua de actualizar a la más nueva. Aunque tambien podria sacar antes algun cap según que tan inspirado me sienta.

Eso seria todo. Espero que me tengan paciencia.


End file.
